El mejor amigo de Tom riddle
by himeko sohma
Summary: "Tu eres el débil, y nunca sabrás lo que es amor, o a la amistad, y siento lastima por ti" Eso lo dijo Potter sin saber que en realidad Voldemort entendía perfectamente el significado de esas palabras. Yaoi/slash
1. Abraxas

Hyperion Aiden Malfoy era hermano mellizo de Abraxas aunque nadie jamás pudiera entender cómo pasó. Abraxas era un digno heredero Malfoy en todo su significado; cabello rubio imposible, ojos gris plata, altura superior al promedio, complexión en su punto exacto, inteligente y astuto cuál serpiente, pero Hyperion era tan delicado como una muñeca de porcelana, su cabello aunque hermoso y suave con olor a rosas tenía un color rubio oscuro casi llegando a castaño, ojos azules brillantes y soñadores, tan delgado que parecía que no se alimentaba adecuadamente pero la realidad era que nunca dejaba de comer, estatura más baja que el promedio, labios rojos, y no era astuto ni inteligente, en realidad era un chico tonto, torpe y dulce que se salía de todos los esquemas.

Los señores Malfoy trataban diferente a sus hijos; Abraxas fue educado para convertirse en un Lord Malfoy desde la cuna, asique eran muy estrictos y rígidos con él. Hyperion quien fue considerado un estúpido sin futuro con cara bonita simplemente era amado, mientras Abraxas recibía lecciones Hyperion salía a jugar, nadie esperaba nada del chico por lo tanto nunca tuvo presiones y sus padres lo dejaban actuar y hacer lo que quisiera a fin de cuentas su única función al crecer seria lucir bonito y pararse al lado de su hermano.

Muchos creerían que por todo esto abría rencor entre los dos, pero no, Abraxas amaba tanto o más a Hyperion de lo que se amaba así mismo y creía fervientemente que cuidar de Hyperion por el resto de sus días era parte fundamental de su misión en la vida. Hyperion no tenía la inteligencia para siquiera sentirse ofendido por que le dijeran estúpido y cuando lo hacía e intentaba defenderse las cosas siempre salían mal y se hundía solo.

El primero de septiembre llegó como un día frio y ventoso, La señora Malfoy no soltaba la mano de Hyperion para que no se saliera del camino y terminará hablando con esos asquerosos muggles pues acababa de darse cuenta de que cometieron un gran fallo en la educación de Hyperion al no haber mencionado nada sobre los muggles, los mestizos o los sangre sucia en su presencia, si Hyperion hasta ése momento no sabia nada sobre el tema.

-mamá ¿porque esas personas visten tan raro? -preguntó el pequeño mientras veía esa gente ir y venir-

-tu hermano te dirá después.

-pero...

-toma cariño para que te compres todos los dulces que quieras -dijo la bruja sacando una bolsa de piel de dragón considerablemente grande y llena hasta reventar con galeones- luego iré a suiza y te compraré kilómetros de chocolates.

-gracias mamá -dijo Hyperion olvidando por completo el tema anterior pensando en todos los dulces que comería- la respeto mucho -dijo porque la última vez que le dijo que la ama mucho casi se ahogaba la pobre mujer-

Ya una vez en el anden 9 3/4 Hyperion se soltó del fuerte agarre de su madre y salió disparado hacía la locomotora pues quería ver que tanto se parecía a su modelo escala.

-Abraxas -el rubio se colocó frente a su padre- todos los Malfoy hemos pertenecido a Slytherin, todos nos convertimos en líderes y también los mejores en absolutamente todo, tenemos altas expectativas de ti, no nos decepciones...

-puedo asegurar que eso no pasará padre.

-el tren es idéntico al mío papá -dijo Hyperion con emoción llegando al lado de Abraxas- solo que mi tren es mucho más pequeño.

-Hyperion... -comenzó su padre cambiando su fría mirada por una compasiva- diviértete mucho -luego el mayor pensó bien sus palabras y pensó que estaba presionando demasiado- mejor vive como quieras, no importa la casa en la que quedes y no tienes porque esforzar demás tu cerebro, solo recuerda que el primer año pueden ser los mejores tres años de tu vida.

-yo quiero pasar a segundo año pronto.

-lo sé, solo no te preocupes si no pasa, la magia es algo muy difícil y nosotros entenderíamos si...

-sé que puedo...

-tardaste mucho para aprender a leer Hyperion.

-los numerosos y las letras se revuelven en mi cabeza, pero se que puedo entrar a Slytherin y pasar a la primera de año, soy un Malfoy.

-solo cuidate mucho, no hables con extraños y obedece a tu hermano -el mayor lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente- solo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, si sigues siendo como has sido siempre nosotros estaremos muy orgullosos.

Se despidieron de sus padres y subieron al tren, entraron a un compartimiento dónde solo iba un niño pálido arrinconado leyendo un libro.

-me dolió mucho que no crea que yo...

-solo quieren protegerte Hyperion, y yo también -tomó la mano del menor y la besó- si de verdad quieres hacer esto yo te ayudaré -Abraxas se levantó de su lugar y abrió la puerta- Iré a parar a la señora del carrito antes de que llegue con alguien más para conseguir todos los dulces para ti.

El rubio se fue y dejó a dos chicos completamente solos. Hyperion estaba acostumbrado a la atención y no podía estar en una habitación sin tener como mínimo los ojos de una persona puestos sobre él, y eso es algo que Abraxas olvidó.

-Hola mi nombre es Hyperion Aiden Malfoy -dijo el pequeño aristócrata sentándose justo al lado de el pálido chico de ojos verdes- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Tom Marvolo Riddle -dijo Tom desencajado al ver la enorme, dulce y resplandeciente sonrisa que el otro le dedicaba a él- tu túnica se mueve.

-es mi amiga -repentinamente una gran serpiente salió atravesando su manga-Tom te presento a Nagini.


	2. Walburga

-Tom te presento a Nagini.

Antes de que Tom pudiera contestar un gran estruendo se escuchó en el pasillo y la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando entrar a una chica de quinto con el uniforme de Slytherin y una placa, por el humo que se veía en el pasillo y la prisa que llevaba al cerrar tan rapido la puerta claramente venía escapando, era de piel pálida, cabello largo, rizado y revuelto de color negro, sus ojos eran grises y traviesos como si estuviese planeando alguna broma.

-¡Walburga! -dijo Hyperion con felicidad a la vez que se ponía de pié y corría a los brazos de la chica- creí que tus padres no te traerían hasta la próxima semana por la broma que le hiciste a tu abuelo.

-logré escapar de mi celda y evité a los aurores -respondió la joven mientras se soltaba de Hyperion y se acostaba en el asiento libré- de hecho vengó huyendo de los señores aurores.

-¿estuviste en Askaban?

-No séas tonto Hyperion, estoy hablando de mis queridos hermanos he intento explicarté que escapé de casa para poder venir.

-Oh, ¿no es más fácil esperar a que te levanten el castigo?

-Dulce, tonto y querido Hyperion, ¿qué tiene de divertido la parte fácil? -ella miró el rostro confundido del menor y sonrió negando con la cabeza- dejaló, no lo entenderias -el tren comenzó a moverse y suspiró aliviada al saber que ya había ganado- ¿quien es este? -dijo apuntando a Tom-

-es mi nuevo amigo Tom Riddle.

-¿amigo? -preguntó Walburga con extrañeza al ver las ropas muggles del niño- ¿no es uno de ellos?

-¿uno de qué?

-¡maldito Potter y sus malditos amigos! -gritó una voz femenina en el pasillo- ¡cuando los encuentre van a saber lo que significa el dolor real!

Walburga se pusó de pié y abrió la puerta dejando ver a tres chicas enojadas y empapadas de los píes hasta la cabeza. Eran sus primas, Augusta que era regordeta, morena y un poco patosa, Cedrella, una niña rubia, delgada y de carácter fuerte, Y Dorea, ella tenía un largo cabello pelirrojo ojos negros y solía ser dulce pero en presencia de Potter eso cambiaba radicalmente volviéndola un monstruo sediento de sangre.

-un día de estos lo volveré cenizas -declaró la pelirroja antes de poner su atención en los otros- hola chicos.

Las tres entraron al compartimiento y comenzaron una extraña charla con Walburga sobre la tortura y los hechizos legales que se pueden utilizar para ello.

-... No, su cabeza no se vuelve calabaza el hechizo lo que realmente hace es...

-...y ¿tiene que esperar a que se pudra?

-...o también se puede usar un machete...

-... Ley mágica contra...

-... Pero en el artículo...

-...el lo vi en clase de...

-... Y allí puedes...

Entre más pasaba el tiempo, Tom, menos escuchaba las molestas voces de las chicas y más se perdía en la extraña criatura que le enseñaba con mucho entusiasmo diez tarjetas extrañas cuyas imágenes se movían, y no entendia que le sucedía, había algo diferente en Hyperion que lo atraía cómo la luz a los insectos ¡eso jamás le había sucedido!

Tras varios minutos Hyperion quedó dormido sobre el hombro izquierdo de Tom, las chicas ya se habían retirado a excepción de Walburga quien iba tranquilamente leyendo y Tom miraba a la ventana intentado calmarse y de convencerse de que solamente eran imaginaciones suyas, pero, Algo no estaba bien, esto no debería estarle pasando, simplemente era imposible...

Volteó su cabeza para mirarlo con más atenció, era frustrante no poder entender algo, no llevaban ni una hora de conocerse y... Estas cosas no le sucedían, normalmente alejaba a los demás y ahora... sólo quería acariciar su cabello.

-en tu lugar no lo haría -dijo Walburaga antes de siquiera levantar la mano de su regazo- Abraxas llegará en cualquier momento y sabe como utilizar a la perfección las tres maldiciones imperdonables, y se de buena fuente que no sería la primera vez que las usaría para evitar que toquen a su hermano.

-¿A qué se debe la advertencia?

-Hyperion es tan estúpido que ya sin conocerte siquiera te ha dado su pequeño corazón -dejó el libro de maleficios a un lado y miró fijamente a Tom- si algo te pasa... le dolerá al pequeño imbécil.

-hablas con preocupación pero no dejas de insultarle.

-no son insultos -sonrió descaradamente- son motes cariñosos que le doy con todo mi amor a un niño de once años que no sabe atarse los zapatos y le entrega su corazón en bandeja de plata al primer desconocido con el que hablá, no es precisamente un genio.

-tampoco es razón para que...

-sólo llevás menos de una hora de conocerlo, cuando lleguemos a un mes dentro del castillo ve a buscarme para ver qué tanto ha cambiado tu opinión.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando pasar a una hermosa chica de Slytherin de quinto año.

-te he estado buscando por todo el tren -se dirigió a Walburga- tus estúpidos hermanos no dejan de molestarme porque creen que te estoy ocultando.

-no son sólo mis estúpidos hermanos también son tus estúpidos primos así que arreglátelas como puedas, ademas Lucretia eres mi mejor amiga, tu principal trabajo es cubrirme.

-si no vienes conmigo te cobrare haciendote salir con Orion mi hermano menor.

-que asco, esta en tercero, es mi primo y es super nerd.

-exacto.

Las dos chicas se fueron justo cuando entraba Abraxas...

-soy Abraxas Malfoy.

-mi nombre es Tom Riddle


	3. Selección

La tensión en el ambiente era tan pesada que la única forma de describirlo sería como decir que se encontraban en una habitación sin oxigeno, con tres veces la gravedad de la tierra y un elefante saltando sobre sus cabezas.

Para Abraxas Malfoy cuidar de Hyperion -su hermano menor por media hora- era como una especie de misión en la vida al igual que como para un caballero era el proteger a un principe, Pues el más pequeño de los Malfoy era una persona muy corta de intelecto, bastante torpe, confiado, y Pecaba de ingenuo, claramente Abraxas por todas esas razones y unas cuantas más incluyendo el que Hyperion era su universo entero -y los enormes celos del mayor- era capaz de lo que fuera para que nadie lo pudiera tocar, hablarle o respirar su mismo aire, si, parecía una exageración monumental pero no dejaría jamás que nadie bajo ningún concepto le borraran la sonrisa a Hyperion.

Por otro lado Tom Riddle no era un chico muy sociable, en realidad no tenía ningún amigo, bueno, ahora ya tenía a un chiquillo atolondrado, adorable y un poco molesto que se acababa de convertir en su amigo... Y si algo era seguro para Tom en ese momento fue que Hyperion Malfoy había cruzado una barrera que nadie más lograría cruzar nuevamente y lo hizo para quedarse.

Abraxas ya se encontraba sacando lentamente su varita listo para atacar cuando repentinamente el menor despertó Y la oportunidad de deshacerse del idiota sentado junto a su querido Hyperion se fue.

-¡Ya haz llegando! -dijo con emoción el pequeño de ojos azules- han venido las chicas de la familia Black a saludar hace rato, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-me encontré con el idiota de Potter y su séquito de retrasados mentales.

-¿no es así como La señora Nott me llamó en el cumpleaños de Dorea?

-Hyperion no escuches a simios subdesarrollados, no eres un retrasado mental... Sólo eres un poco lento y eso no es tan importante -dijo el Malfoy mayor con calma mientras anotaba en su lista metal de venganza a la madre de su amigo y recordar en su lista para después el explicarle a Roger la razón del porque se quedará huérfano- He traído tus dulces.

Y durante las siguientes dos horas Hyperion parecía volar en una nube color rosa mientras devoraba con gran felicidad los cuatro kilos de chocolate que Abraxas le trajo ignorando olímpicamente el aura de oscuridad que se alojaba en el compartimiento.

Mientras tanto a unos tres vagones de distancia cuatro chicos de tercero y uno de quinto, que se encontraban guardando una caja entera de bromas caseras en la mochila de uno que jamás había tenido nada que ver con las mismas.

-bueno, el trato esta completo Black -dijo el unico chico que usaba gafas- si nos delatas...

-no lo haré Potter -dijo Orion Black interrumpiendo al otro- me conviene tanto como a ustedes, es hora de retirarme, no quisiera que me atraparán hablando con ustedes -tomó la mochila con prisa y la colocó sobré su espalda a la vez que abría la puerta del compartimiento- fue un asco hacer negocios con ustedes.

-tengo la sensación de que pudimos ser buenos amigos -dijo Charlus con una gran sonrisa justo antes de que el otro saliera asotando la puerta- que temperamental...

-ahora que terminaron de pactar con el demonio ¿podrían simplemente ir tranquilos el resto del viaje?-reguntó Ignatius Prewett- ya se divirtieron mucho jugandole bromas a los Slytherin, peleando con Malfoy y haciando tratos con Orion Black.

-¿pero Ignatius que sugieres que hagamos con tanto tiempo libre? Es como si le pidieras a Walburga Black besar a un muggle o a tu prima Muriel ser amable.

-oh callaté Longbottom...

-si algie obedece al prefecto perfecto.

-también cierra la boca Semptimus Weasley.

-no sabes el miedo que me da escuchar mi nombre completo...

Tras una hora de discusión Ignatius Prewett finalmente se decidió por rendirse con esos tres zopencos ignorandolos el reto del camino.

Regresando con los hermanos Malfoy y con Riddle...

Abraxas que no podía hacer nada en precencia de Hyperion optó por leer el resto del camino intentando no mirar a su pequeño hermanito hablandole al otro chico como si en realidad se conocieran de toda la vida.

-y caí de la escoba a tres metros del piso.

-en realidad fueron cinco -corrigio Abraxas con enfado- y estabas sobre la fosa de cocodrilos en casa de la abuela, no en el jardín.

-si, y Alphard Black el hermano mayor de Walburga fue quien me salvó... Básicamente así fue mi primer lección de vuelo.

-una lección que no debiste recibir de Walburga, te he repetido hasta el cansancio lo irresponsable que es tratándose de las vidas ajenas, también es la bromista más terrible del colegio y tiene un humor muy negro.

-estoy seguro que ella no me haría daño intencionalmente.

-la cuestión es que yo no le tengo la fe ciega que tanto le das, especialmente por la manzana envenenada que me regalo de cumpleaños, y puede que el veneno no fuera mortal pero estuve medio verano en San Mungo.

-ya quiero estar en clase de vuelo -Dijo ignorando las palabras de Abraxas Pues estaba seguro de que Walburga no fue la persona de la manzana, después de todo ella era muy buena- será muy divertido Tom.

-si tu lo dices...

La verdad Tom no comprendía en lo absoluto la mente de Hyperion, y tampoco es como si quisiera, pero por una milésima de segundo quiso entrar en su cerebro y saber el porqué ignoró deliberadamente a su hermano mayor.

-es una lástima que no permitan a los de primero tener escoba.

-si... -Tom no lo ignoraba, en realidad le estaba prestando demasiado atención pero no sabía que responder dado que por ahora no sabía nada de esas cosas-

El tiempo pasó volando terminando con el viaje y trayendo consigo los nervios de los estudiantes de primero, especialmente Hyperion, el Malfoy menor sentía un enorme deseo de poder pertenecer a Slytherin y nadie parecía confiar en que lo lograra.

Una profesora los mando a llamar en cuanto las puertas del tren se abrieron, subieron a los botes de a cutro personas y en el primer bote tras la profesora de aspecto regordeto iban; Hyperion, Abraxas,Tom y Augusta Black.

Hacía un poco de frío, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad y la luz de las lámparas hacía el ambiente algo mágico por decirlo de alguna manera, Hyperion creyó por un momento ver al calamar gigante y por poco cae del bote al acercarse demasiado al agua lo que pudo haber sido una tragedia tomando en cuenta que el pequeño nunca aprendio a nadar, pero fue rescatado por las otras tres personas que le acompañaban.

Pronto se pudieron ver las luces del castillo y las diminutas barcas se detuvieron Frente a un puente de piedra, subieron las escaleras entrando al castillo y se encontraron con un hombre alto con una elegante tunica violeta y cabello rojiso ya un poco blancusco por la edad, Tom le reconocío como Dumblendore, el mismo profesor que fue a hablar con él meses atrás.

-Gracias por trerlos profesora Ruffalo, me haré cargo desde aquí -dijo despidiendo a la mujer antes de poner atencion a los alumnos- bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore y dentro de poco dara inicio al banquete, pero antes seran seleccionados para una casa donde permaneceran como a una familia durante todo el tiempo que permanescan en el colegio,las casas son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin todas nobles casas con su noble historia. Tras las palabras de Dumblendore aparecieron un puñado de fantasmas asustando a algunos de los alumnos.

-espero verlos pronto en Gryffindor -dijo Nick interrumpiendo al fraire- la caza de los valientes les espera.

el varón sanguinario salió montando su caballo robando toda la atención por su siniestra apariencia y las manchas de sangre color plata, Hyperion con los años recordaría ese momento y entendería que aquello debió ser una advertencia directa de las cosas que se venían por delante.

La puerta se abrío dejando entrar a los de primero mientras el sombrero cantaba algo sobre las cuatro casas del colegio resaltando las caracteristicas de cada una... O algo parecido...

Y así damos comienzo a la ceremenia...

-Cuándo los nombre pasaran a sentarse y les probaré el sombrero para saber su casa -dijo Dumblendore- ¡Augusta Black!

La morena se acercó torpemente y respirando con dificultad como si algo malo fuera a suceder, subío al banquillo y su cara de dolor demostró que su conversación con el sombrero no parecía algo agradable o un poco feliz.

-¡Gryffindor! -gritó el sombrero en lo que Augusta se puso blanca como el papel y parecía tener dificultad para ponerse de pie-

Sintió sus piernas fallarle, tropezó con los escalones y cayó al suelo. Las risas se escucharon por todo el comedor destruyendo por completo a Augusta que sin poder soportarlo terminó con lágrimas traicioneras, nadie parecía querer ayudarla y el profesor Dumbledore (Hyperion era sosteniendo con fuerza por Abraxas) estuvo a nada de intervenir pero Algie Longbottom se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor con pasos decididos y la ayudo a levantarse y la guió hasta la mesa de los leones, una vez allí Augusta fijo su vista en la mesa de Slytherin encontrando la fría mirada de Walburga y comprendío qué su caída no fue un accidente.

después de ese desastre pasaron cinco estudiantes,dos para Ravenclaw, uno más para Gryffindor y dos para Hufflepuff.

-¡Tom Riddle! -Tom no parecía preocupando en lo más mínimo, de echo no se le veía ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro-

-¡Slytherin! -el sombrero muy apenas había rosado su cabeza-

-¡Amanda Nott! -la novia de Abraxas tampoco parecía muy preocupada pero a diferencia de Tom ella tenía un rostro sumamente expresivo que decía a todas luces su confianza-

-¡Slytherin! -Abraxas contó los segundos que le tomó al sombrero decidirse y fueron exactamente seis-

-¡Argos Prewett! (El padre de Molly XD)

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡Cygnus Black! -el Moreno de ojos grises subió con rapidez y empujadando a más de uno por lo ansioso que estaba-

-¡Slytherin! -tres segundos y ya estaba sentado junto a sus hermanos Alphard y Walburga quienes parecían orgullosos-

-¡Irma Crabbe!(esta es otra Irma, no es la mamá de Cygnus XD ya hice las imágenes para los personajes y no pienso retractarme sólo por el error histórico de meter en esta generación a Pollux e irma, por lo tanto piensen que estos son sobrinos de ellos con los mismos nombres XD ) -la chica regordeta subío al banquillo con una sonrisa-

-¡Ravenclaw! -desde su llugar Orion pensaba que no era el fin del mundo, Ravenclaw no era tan mala comparada con Hufflepuff o Gryffindor-

-¡Eileen Prince! -una encantadora chica subío un poco nerviosa-

-¡Slytherin! -en esta ocacion la elección tardo unos tres minutos-

Pasaron otras siete personas cuyas casas yo que narró la historia me valen, bueno, fueron tres Ravenclaw, tres Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor.

-¡Abraxas Malfoy! -como el digno Malfoy que era avanzó con elegancia y se sentó en el banquillo como si de un caballero se tratara-

-¡Slytherin! -nadie se sorprendió en lo absoluto que le pasara lo mismo que a Tom-

-¡Hyperion Malfoy! -nadie de los presentes que le conocía creía que él tuviera la capasidad para entrar a la casa de las serpientes... En realidad todos pensaban que terminaría en Hufflepuff... Por ello existía un acuerdo silencioso de no jusgarlo cuando lo seleccionaran-

-señor sombrero dejeme entrar a Slytherin, se lo suplico... -pensó Hyperion en el segundo que el sombrero selecionador estuvo en su cabeza- todas las personas que me importan estan allí porfavor...

-pero no tienes madera de Slytherin, no hay ambision ni astucia en tu mente... Pero eres una persona leal y...

-Se lo imploro, no me mande a Hufflepuff...

-muchacho...

-Acabas de ver las cabezas de de mi hermano y gran parte de mis amigos... y quiero que me juzgues por lo que haz visto en ellos, porque yo quiero seguir con ellos.

-¡Slytherin! -gritó el sombrero a todo pulmón (claro... Si tuviera pulmones) y la mesa entera aplaudió con fuerza-


	4. Transformaciones

Hyperion corrió rápidamente por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la clase de transformaciones que era impartida por Dumbledore, a su lado se encontraban Abraxas su hermano mayor y Tom Riddle su más reciente amigo. Apenas era el segundo día y gracias a que Hyperion no atendió el llamado de Abraxas y despertó tarde ahora se encontraban luchando para llegar a tiempo.

— ¡Lo siento! — dijo el más chico de los tres con lágrimas en los ojos — no volveré a hacerlo Abraxas...

— ¡Ya no importa Hyperion! — respondió el rubio entre jadeos por el cansancio — sólo apresura el paso.

— ya no puedo más... — Hyperion se detuvo al fallarle las piernas y cayó al piso sin que Abraxas se diera cuenta — tengo sueño, estoy cansado y tengo hambre...

El rubio siguió corriendo y se perdió de la vista del menor, pero por otro lado Tom se detuvo y volvió sus pasos para quedar justo frente al otro chico y se inclinó para verlo mejor; tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el cansancio, sus ojos parecían dos ríos con tantas lágrimas y sus manos parecían lastimadas por el impacto de la caída.

— no puedo creer que seas tan ridículamente frágil... una muñeca de trapo tiene más resistencia que tu — le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse — y al parecer más peso también — mencionó tras darse cuenta de la poca fuerza que usó para poner de pie al menor — ¿dónde guarda tu cuerpo toda esa manteca que comes?

— No como manteca, sólo chocolate...

— Vamos a llegar muy tarde a la bendita clase de transformaciones...

— Perdón...

— tus disculpas ya me cansaron... Lo has hecho desde que salimos de la sala común y te perdone desde que te golpeaste contra la pared de la entrada.

— Gracias — Tom lo tomó de la mano y con pasos rápidos sin llegar a correr llegaron hasta el salón — Disculpe profesor Dumbledore...

Dumbledore los miró mal ya que era la primera clase que impartía a ese grupo y dos alumnos llegaban tarde... los analizó detenidamente para ver de quienes se trataba primero reparando en Tom; parecía completamente impasible con si no hubiera hecho nada malo, no, no era impasibilidad, en realidad parecía estar retando con la mirada al mayor y tenía una mueca como si el que estuviera en problemas fuera Dumbledore, le recordaba tanto a Gellert... lo cual no era bueno considerando que se había convertido en el mago oscuro más terrible de la historia y al final detuvo su escrutinio en la manos entrelazadas de los niños dando paso a comenzar su análisis sobre el otro; Hyperion Malfoy... ya había escuchado del muchacho hace mucho tiempo, nunca en la historia familiar de los Malfoy hubo más de un hijo por generación y el pequeño Malfoy según sabía jamás había salido de casa hasta el día del tren, ni siquiera lo vieron en el callejón Diagon cuando la señora Malfoy llevó a Abraxas. tenía una mirada tan inocente y llena de de emociones que se preguntó que hacía ese niño en Slytherin, de echo no tenía idea de que hacía ese niño en esa familia... Dumbledore nunca había juzgado a nadie por su familia y estaba convencido de que cada quien traza su propio camino en la vida pero Hyperion estaba tan fuera del cuadro familiar de los Malfoy con esa apariencia de conejo asustado y desnutrido que se preguntó seriamente si eran ciertos los rumores de que que los Malfoy lo tenían encerrado en un cuarto de torturas sin darle de comer... era mejor que no sacara conclusiones antes de tiempo, pero siempre había métodos para averiguar lo que necesitaba.

— que no se vuelva a repetir jóvenes, por hoy lo dejaré pasar — dijo al fin Albus Dumbledore mientras sonreía — Riddle sientate al lado del otro Malfoy, y Malfoy ve junto al señor Prewett — rápidamente el aula se hundió en un silencio casi sepulcral de no ser por el sonido de los pasos de Hyperion dirigiéndose hasta el lado contrario de donde se encontraban sus amigos de Slytherin, repentinamente se escuchó un estruendo y Dumbledore volvió su vista hacía donde se hallaba un Abraxas Malfoy a punto de explotar... bueno terminar de explotar porque lo que es escuchó fue la magia de este destruyendo los jarrones de cristal que Dumbledore tenía sobre la mesa — el resto del año se quedarán donde se han sentado y si necesitó que trabajen en equipo lo harán con su compañero junto a ustedes, aunque eso casi nunca es necesario en esta clase, y no permitiré ningún cambio — dijo el profesor ignorando la mirada envenenada de Riddle y la fuerte presión de magia proveniente del Malfoy mayor — les recomiendo hacer amistad con su compañero.

Y así dio inicio la primera clase de posiciones para Slytherin y Gryffindor haciendo que tanto Abraxas como Tom creyeran firmemente que Dumbledore les tenía manía, bueno, eso o los odiaba profundamente.

— transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán aquí en Hogwarts — dijo el profesor — si no quieren tener accidentes terribles y/o perder información importante les recomiendo prestar atención y no perder el tiempo en mi clase.

Hyperion siendo totalmente ignorante de la situación se sentó junto a Argos Prewett dedicándole una sonrisa brillante.

— Hola mi nombre es Hyperion Malfoy — dijo mientras intentaba calmar a Nagini para no ser descubierto por llevarla bajo la túnica — supongo que podremos ser buenos amigos.

— si — dijo Argos un poco ido cuando vio una gran masa moverse entre las ropas de su compañero, miró hacia Dumbledore preguntando con la mirada si ya se dio cuenta y el profesor sonrió divertido y asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la mesa — también creo eso.

El profesor se posicionó frente a Hyperion Malfoy con una sonrisa y se inclinó para estar a su altura.

— no tiene que esconder a la serpiente señor Malfoy, ya lo he descubierto — dijo mientras el pequeño se ponía tan rojo como un tomate — no se preocupe... en mi clase tiene permiso para traerla — y Albus Dumbledore jamás había visto un rostro más feliz en toda su vida, en el futuro lo recordaría y sentiría tanta lástima por ese chico que intentaría ayudarlo una vez más aún sabiendo que era casi imposible—

El profesor se alejó y después de una serie muy extensa pero comprensible de anotaciones les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentarán convertirla en una aguja.

Al final de la clase sólo Eileen Prince había logrado transformarla, pero por otro lado Abraxas logró hacerla plateada y puntiaguda. Hyperion se sintió realmente muy decepcionado al no haber podido hacer aquello.

En cuanto salieron del salón Abraxas y Tom alcanzaron a Hyperion en la puerta, pero Tom ganó y se llevó al menor de los Malfoy de la mano hasta su siguiente clase que era historia de la magia con el profesor Binns un anciano que en palabras de Cygnus ya debería haber muerto hace un siglo.

En el camino se encontraron con cinco chicos de séptimo año, Alphard Black qué era el hermano mayor de Cygnus y tenía un parecido muy significativo con él llegando a ser un chico muy atractivo, Cassiopeia Black prima de ambos pero novia actual de Alphard, ella tenía la típica belleza de la familia Black con el cabello negro, ojos grises y piel blanca como la nieve, Pollux Black, él era muy diferente a pesar de ser un Black, poseía brillantes ojos verdes, piel medianamente morena y cabello castaño claro, por otro lado se encontraban las dos chicas Prewett que iban discutiendo entre ellas; Muriel era realmente muy hermosa pero ese porte desdeñoso y esa mueca de asco le quitaban todo el encanto, justo a su lado Tessie una rubia con el cabello desordenado contrastaba con todo el ambiente con su túnica llena de adornos llamativos como si intentará verse lo más extraña posible.

— hola chicos — saludo Alphard con alegría a los Slytherins de primero — vienen de clase de Dumbledore por lo que veo... y no parecen muy contentos.

— Oh hermano salvame de esa horrible clase — dramatizó Cygnus arrojándose hacia los brazos de Alphard — te necesito, necesito que mi caballero de brillante armadura me salvé del malvado anciano demente — y Cygnus hundió su cara en el pecho del mayor — me has abandonado, traicionado y jamás te lo perdonare — Cygnus no sabía en ese instante que dentro de varios años en el futuro diría exactamente lo mismo pero con lágrimas en los ojos — eres un mal hermano.

— ¿de que hablas? Yo jamás te haría algo así mi pequeño cisne — dijo el mayor antes de aprovechar que todos desaparecían por los pasillos y besar la frente de Cygnus — eres lo que más amo en todo el mundo.

— Pervertido — dijo Walburga golpeando en la cabeza con un pergamino muy pesado a Alphard — ¿cuantas veces tengo que repetirte la distancia adecuada que debes tener con **NUESTRO HERMANO?**

— ¿de dónde has salido? — se quejó el mayor de los Black sobando su cabeza por el dolor — y no le estoy haciendo nada —dijo haciendo un puchero —

Cygnus sonrió negando con la cabeza antes de seguir su camino a historia de la magia dejando a sus adorados hermanos discutiendo.


	5. Pelea en el lago

Druella Rosier era algo así como una niña prodigio, entró a Hogwarts con diez años y desde el principio demostró sus increíbles habilidades mágicas, y además de ser la más joven, habilidosa e inteligente de su curso también era sin lugar a dudas la más hermosa, pero Druella también tenía unos cuantos detallitos que la convertían en la más odiada y temida del segundo año.

Para empezar era una firme creyente de la superioridad de la sangre, era arrogante, altanera, grosera, molesta, bueno... simplemente era un terrible ser humano que disfrutaba haciendo miserable la vida de las personas que consideraba inferiores (que eso equivalía al noventa por ciento de los estudiantes de Hogwarts) además era tan cruel que cuando hablaba con otra chica a la que ella no aprobaba siempre terminaba creándole complejos tan grandes que la pobre podría incluso llegar a pensar en el suicidio, sólo estaba en su segundo año y ya se lo había hecho a seis chicas, si, Druella no necesitaba sacar su varita o arruinar su manicura francesa para lastimar a alguien.

También podía ser amable, encantadora y educada, pero sólo con quien le convenía.

Ella se encontraba regresando de su clase de pociones a la sala común de Slytherin cuando vio a Cygnus con la misma dirección siendo acompañado por Dorea Black, si, eran primos pero también era un hecho que los Black eran muy conocidos por practicar libremente el incesto, y Druella estaba extremadamente encaprichada con Cygnus.

Acomodo su deslumbrante cabello rubio y preparó la mirada más dulce que tenía con sus perfectos ojos azules para cuando él pasara a su lado.

\- ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme en paz Dorea? - exclamó Cygnus mientras Dorea se reía de su cara de enfado - las niñas son tan fastidiosas...

\- hola Cygy - dijo Druella interponiéndose en su camino con su angelical cara - no hemos podido hablar y...

\- mi nombre es Cygnus no Cygy - la interrumpió Cygnus con enfado - y quitate de mi camino niña estúpida - dijo justo antes de apartarla por su cuenta con un empujón - ¡me dan asco!

Druella observó atentamente como es que el chico más atractivo que había conocido la empujaba y entraba a la sala común, y lo decidió, algún día se casaría con Cygnus Black.

\- Druella - dijo Dorea parando con su tren de pensamientos - eres mi amiga y por eso te diré esto... Cygnus aún creé que las chicas somos asquerosas así que te recomiendo no perder tu tiempo con mi primo.

\- puede que aún no esté listo para ello pero te aseguro que cuando lo este yo estaré presente.

\- si tu lo dices.

\- necesito descargar la tensión de ser empujada por mi futuro esposo ¿has visto a Augusta?

\- Oh no... Druella te lo suplico... Augusta sigue siendo de mi familia...

\- no seas tonta, después de lo que pasó ya no puedes considerar a esa rata como algo tuyo.

\- aún así...

\- ¡Dime donde se encuentra ahora¡ - dijo exaltada - ¿tus padres nunca te enseñaron lo que las serpientes le hacen a las ratas? ¿acaso no me lo dices porque eres una rata asustada?

\- esta cerca del lago trabajando en tarea de transformaciones - dijo Dorea con un nudo en la garganta - no seas tan dura con ella... Por favor...

\- no te preocupes, sólo destrozaré un poco su espíritu.

Augusta no se sentía cómoda en la sala común de Gryffindor, además de Algie Longbottom nadie le hablaba y siempre la miraban mal como si tuviera pústulas en la cara... lo que hubiera dado por ir a Slytherin, sus viejas amigas y parientes eran aún peor que los Gryffindors pues dolÍa mucho más aquel trato de las personas que estuvieron a su lado toda la vida, tenía tantas ganas de llorar y por eso huyó de la biblioteca cuando intento acercarse a Cedrella - la que alguna vez fue su prima favorita y mejor amiga - y está la empujó antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse, Augusta terminó sentada bajo un enorme árbol en la orilla del lago en completa soledad haciendo sus deberes.

\- no puedo creer la clase de basura que permiten entrar a Hogwarts en estos días - dijo la persona que menos quería ver en todo el mundo - ¿ya les dijiste a tus padres que te enviaron a Gryffindor?

\- Druella no estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías...

\- Oh tiene garras la gata, bueno eso no importa...

\- ¿podrías por una vez no meterte en esto? No te he hecho nada y estoy cansada de tener que soportar a todos jusgando a mi persona como si el lugar donde duermo me hiciera diferente.

\- pobre torpe y feo bebé - dijo Druella con dulzura mal fingida - ¿no lo entiendes? El no haber quedado en Slytherin te hace una asquerosa traidora - cambió su semblante a uno realmente espeluznante - una maldita e inmunda rata de alcantarilla que no merece compasión, amabilidad o amor, me dan ganas de vomitar con solo ver tu horripilante cara de animal atropellado y me hace realmente feliz no tener que fingir que me agradas nunca más...

\- ¿como puedes decir cosas tan horribles? ¡Éramos amigas!

\- Oh cariño, yo no tengo amigos... sólo aliados útiles, ya deberías saberlo, ninguno de ustedes podría importame menos ¿de verdad creiste que todas esos cosas buenas que te decía eran verdad? Pobre e ingenua Augusta, eres una ridícula con menos valor que un Knut... creía que al menos tendrías la inteligencia como para notar que una niña tan fea, torpe y ridícula como tú jamás podría ser amiga de alguien de mi nivel pero al parecer ni siquiera puedes compensar toda tu defectuosa persona con algo de coeficiente intelectual... me das lastima.

Augusta sabía que Druella muy apenas estaba comenzando y si la dejaba continuar las cosas terminarían muy mal para ella, no, no iba a permitírselo, no podía dejar que Druella se saliera con la suya y la rompiera... y ya estaba arta de todo.

Le arrojó su bote de tinta negra a la cara para después abalanzarse sobre ella y empezar a golpearla...

\- ¡No me toques con tus asquerosas manos rata inmunda! - gritó Druella mientras se cubría de los golpes de la morena - eres una vulgar cualquiera ¡sueltame maldita escoria!

En eso Charis Black la hermosa y pelirroja hermana mayor de Cedrella se encontraba paseando con sus amigos Roger Nott y Marcus Zabini y pudo observar de lejos como es que su prima Augusta se hallaba sentada sobre el estomago de la más joven de los Rosier mientras le jalaba el cabello con una mano y con la otra la golpeaba en la cara.

Los tres alumnos de séptimo año corrieron con dirección de las niñas, Roger llegó primero y cargó a Augusta para separarlas.

\- ¿que rayos te pasa? - exclamó aireado el rubio de ojos azules - no existe justificación alguna para actuar como un bárbaro.

\- Roger ella me insultó - dijo Augusta con lágrimas en los ojos - y yo...

\- no me interesa, comportarte de una forma tan salvaje no borrará los supuestos insultos que dijo, lo que si hace es bajar tu nivel... me has decepcionado.

\- ¿estas bien Druella? - preguntó Marcus a la rubia con preocupación - ven vamos a la sala común.

Marcus y Roger se retiraron del lugar acompañado a una Druella que dejaba salir falsas lágrimas demasiado convincentes, por otro lado Charis se quedó junto a Augusta justo bajo el árbol.

\- lo que hiciste no fue correcto.

\- lo siento mucho Charis... pero es que ya no podía más, no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar últimamente - dijo la morena entre lágrimas - ya no lo soporto, esto jamás me había pasado...

\- a mi si - dijo Charis antes de suspirar y sonreír dulcemente para la menor - te entiendo perfectamente porque Caspar Crouch mi novio es considerado un traidor de la sangre en el colegio y desdé que estoy con él las cosas no han sido nada fáciles, y supongo que esta demás decir que en casa tampoco son bonitas las conversaciones con mi padres.

\- pero Caspar es un sangre pura de buena cuna...

\- si pero frecuenta mucho a personas como Weasley y chicos cuyos padres son muggles... no me importa y lo apoyaré hasta el final pero eso me pone en una situación muy complicada, te cuento esto para que entiendas algunas cosas, primero que te comprendo y que si necesitas una amiga me tienes aquí por lo tanto nunca estarás sola, segundo que hay formas de soportar el dolor, tercero que no debes tracionarte a ti misma pues si el sombrero te dejo en Gryffindor es por algo y debes aprovecharlo, y cuarto que tus verdaderos amigos terminarán volviendo a ti ¿has visto como es que sigo al lado de Roger y Marcus a pesar de que desaprueban esto?

Aquello le dio esperanzas a Augusta.

En la sala común de Slytherin sentados juntos y haciendo los deberes se encontraban Abraxas, Tom e Hyperion a la vez que los dos primeros discutían por estarle explicando a un pobre Hyperion que le comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por la confusión e intentaba no llorar al recordar lo que le había dicho su padre en el anden.

Pero no estamos aquí por ellos está vez, Alphard se hallaba recostado en un sillón largo en una esquina de la estancia abrazando a su hermano menor Cygnus qué estaba recostado tranquilamente sobre el mismo Alphard, bueno hasta que vieron entrar a Roger, Marcus y Druella.

Cygnus se quedó mirando directamente a una Druella muy enfadada con lágrimas en los ojos, sucia, con el cabello tan desordenado como si hubiera volado sin casco por horas, y su pálida piel manchada con tinta negra, era más que claro que había estado peleando a puño limpio con alguien en especial por lo moretones y su labio partido.

Todas las chicas que conocía se portaban de una forma tan estúpida que le daban arcadas y ver a a una no actuar como una princesa ansiosa por llamar su atención... aunado a que había peleado... a Cygnus se le ocurrió que no todas las chicas eran tan desagradables, se separó rápidamente de Alphard y sintió su corazón acelerar con la velocidad de una snitch dorada, y se dirigió con una sonrisa hacía Druella.

Eso no hizo nada feliz a Alphard Black.


	6. Corazones rotos

En el gran comedor las lechuzas llegaban con cartas, los alumnos normales comían, Alphard planeaba el asesinato de la novia de su hermano, Cygnus intentaba ignorar la pesada mirada del mayor, Hyperion llenaba su plato con tanta comida como podía, Tom lo observaba atentamente sin probar bocado de la poca comida que se sirvió y Abraxas planeaba el asesinato de Tom, ya saben una bella y normal mañana en el colegio.

Por otro lado Orión Black se encontraba comiendo entre sus dos gorilas; Arnold Crabbe y Álvar Goyle que eran de séptimo año (aunque parecían más profesores que alumnos).

Orión no era muy sociable a pesar de ser según sus compañeros el más atractivo de su curso, en realidad no tenía ningún amigo de su edad y probablemente esto se debía a que solía ser demasiado insoportable o eso había escuchado Orión cuando se escondió en el baño de los hombres en primer año, y desgraciadamente además de su asocial vida como la peste del tercer año tenía que soportar al estúpido de Potter que gracias a que el destino lo odiaba lo obligaban a sentarse con el susodicho en todas las clases que compartían, claro este año finalmente tener a ese idiota constantemente en su vida le serviría de algo, pues gracias a que le enseñaría a hacer bromas podría llamar la atención de su amada Walburga, a cambio de las lecciones Orión metería el material de contrabando ya que era súper nerd y ningún profesor desconfiaba de él.

Charlus estando sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor se preguntó por primera vez las razones que Orion tendría para haberle pedido aquel favor, después de todo Orión era el estudiante perfecto... ¡no es que pensara que Orión fuera perfecto! Claro que no... pero si era bastante raro tratándose del encanta... digo del tranquilo Slytherin precisamente.

—Lo más seguro es que quiere pasar más tiempo contigo para declararte sus sentimientos —dijo Septimus Weasley uno de sus mejores amigos en tono de burla al adivinar sus pensamientos — Solo promete que cuando pidas la mano de Orión me llevarás para ver cómo el señor Arcturus Black II te saca a patadas de su ancestral casa justo después de lanzarte todos los hechizos que conoce.

Y estuvo por soltarle una cuantas palabras a su amigo pero vio a Algie y a Augusta sentarse frente a ellos.

— Y Charis dijo que Evan Rosier se le declararía a Walburga durante la cena en Halloween — dijo Augusta completamente enfrascada en su conversación con Algie— y parece que no se trata de cualquier cosa, y no le importa que tan jóvenes sean pues aparentemente será la gran pregunta...

Inmediatamente Charlus llevó su vista hacía la mesa de Slytherin deteniéndose en Orión Black que tenía una expresión de idiota mientras miraba fijamente a Walburga que se hallaba hablando precisamente con el imbécil con cara bonita de Rosier...

Era de conocimiento público que Orión estaba completamente enamorado de Walburga desdé que tenía memoria, y toda su vida había sido una constante lucha por lograr que la mayor lo aceptara, pero ella lo rechazaba de formas cada vez más dolorosas, Orión no paraba de hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos pero nada de lo que hacía parecía importarle en lo más mínimo a la maldita arpía.

A Charlus se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago al pensar que la razón de que Orión quisiera cambiar quien era aprendiendo a hacer bromas seguramente se debía a la maldita de Walburga, y fue aún peor cuando se imaginó a Orión viendo aquella propuesta.

Es verdad, no eran amigos y puede que nunca lo serían pero no podía permitir que aquello le pasará a su compañero, no quería ver al siempre perfecto Orión Black descomponerse ante sus ojos, no quería que esa sonrisa de idiota desapareciera de su cara.

Tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que arruinar Halloween de ser necesario, tenía que ayudar a Orión a conquistar a Walburga, y después tendría que ir a ver a la enfermera porque ese dolor qué acababa de aparecer en su pecho no podía ser normal.

Durante la tarde Dorea Black se encontraba haciendo de tutora para nuestro pequeño Hyperion y de paso asistiendo con sus tareas, Dorea é Hyperion eran amigos desdé siempre y cuando Abraxas no estaba a su lado allí siempre apareció Dorea con su hermosa sonrisa y su brillante cabello rojo... bien, Dorea era el primer amor de Hyperion... pero no podían culparlo, Dorea parecía un ángel sobre la tierra y su cabellera rojo carmín era demasiado bello, Dorea no era una persona perfecta pero Hyperion siempre sacaba la mejor actitud de ella haciendo que el más joven la tuviera endiosada y sobre un altar.

— Descansemos un momento — dijo la pelirroja fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía pues si llevaba media hora intentando hacerle entender un concepto a Hyperion, pero el pobre tampoco merecía ser víctima de su mal genio — ¿y como van tus clases?

— Un poco mejor, pero hice explotar un caldero en pociones...

— Eso podría sucederle a cualquiera —no era verdad pero tenía que contenerse para no decirle algo hiriente al menor— no es tan grave.

— Eso me dijo el profesor Slughorn, pero la poción de Abraxas...

— Hey tranquilo Hyppo no te compares con Abraxas —Dijo ella revolviendo el cabello del otro— recuerda que tu hermano está mucho más adelantado que algunos alumnos de mi grado, ¿otra cosa? ¿algo bueno?

— Logré transformar la cerilla en una aguja —dijo Hyperion con los ojos brillantes y gran ilusión — y Dumbledore me dio un punto por ello.

— Felicidades — no es que no estuviera feliz por él, pero Hyperion como todo Malfoy tenía una magia muy poderosa y Dorea en ocasiones sentía frustración ya que ese poder iba a desperdiciase — te dije que podías — claro que podía, si tan solo Hyperion fuera más inteligente podría hacer todo, Dorea estaba segura que incluso Hyperion tenía más capacidades para la magia que Abraxas, y por eso se enojaba... ese niño se graduaría de Hogwarts para no ser más que un hermoso adorno viviente y no lo podía soportar — ¿ya has pensado en lo que quieres hacer después de Hogwarts?

— Pues mamá dijo que durante las vacaciones...

— Me refiero a cuando termines toda la escuela.

— No me gusta mucho pensar en ello.

— ¿Por qué? — Dorea vio los ojos tristes de Hyperion haciendo que su enojo se fuera por completo dando paso a la preocupación— Hyppo.

— Es algo que no le he dicho a nadie... es como un secreto.

— Puedes confiar en mi, y si tu me dices eso yo te contaré mi secreto más grande ¿es un trato?

— Esta bien— dijo el pobre chico bajando la mirada — tengo miedo, no soy como el resto de personas en la familia y casi todo lo que hago me sale mal...

— Eso no es verdad, eres muy bueno volando con la escoba te he visto, podrías jugar quidditch profesionalmente algún día si entrenas mucho todos los días hasta que te gradúes.

— Desde el accidente en casa de mis abuelos ni mis padres ni Abraxas me dejan subir a una escoba... lo más cerca que estaré de una será en clase de vuelo y eso será todo...

— No voy a dejar que te rindas sin pelear, ya lo veras... — Dijo decididamente antes de ver a un alumno invocar un tempus cerca y darse cuenta de la hora — ya me tengo que ir, Slughorn llamó a una reunión con algunos alumnos — tomó sus cosas y antes de irse hablo al oirdo de Hyperion — mi secreto es que me gusta mucho un Gryffindor llamado Charlus Potter.

Dorea se marchó rápido y no pudo ver cómo el cuerpo del menor comenzó a temblar ni observó como se mordía el labio inferior hasta sangrar ni como las lágrimas se le comenzaban a escapar, tampoco vio la increíble velocidad con la que Hyperion llegó corriendo a la sala común y mucho menos lo vio enterrar las uñas entre sus sábanas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, pero eso último si lo vio un chico llamado Tom Riddle.

Ya era de noche y Cygnus salió sonriendo del cuarto de su novia con pergaminos en los brazos totalmente feliz de tener a una persona tan inteligente y avanzada como Druella qué le hacía la vida mucho más fácil.

—Cygnus — escuchó que lo llamaban y allí en un sofá al fondo de la sala común se encontraba Alphard su hermano mayor — necesito hablar contigo...

— Ya será en otra ocasión, ya es muy tarde y como todos los demás deberíamos irnos a dormir.

Estaban completamente solos en la estancia y eso estaba poniendo muy nervioso a Cygnus pero era una oportunidad que Alphard no podía desperdiciar.

— ¿que ha pasado? — preguntó el mayor antes de tomar la cintura de Cygnus por atrás mientras este dejaba caer los pergaminos y luchaba por soltarse — ni una sola vez en toda tu vida me has reclamado y ahora ni siquiera pareces soportar la idea de que te toque...

Alphard sin querer estaba tomando esa actitud de necesidad por atención que tanto odiaba Cygnus.

— ¡Sueltame imbécil!— y Alphard apretó más su agarre — ¿eres tonto? ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

— vas a despertar a todo el mundo... — y Cygnus se quedó quieto y en silencio — ¿por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo? ¿he echo algo que te ha ofendido?

— No — dijo Cygnus completamente avergonzado — pero ya no quiero que te me acerques más de la misma manera, me cansas.

— ¿Si no he echo nada entonces porqué de la noche a la mañana desde el día que conseguiste novia te has alejado de mi?

— ¡Lo que haces no es normal, ya soy mayor y no quiero que me trates como a un bebé!

Alphard no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Te estas riendo de mí?

— No — y Alphard giró entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Cygnus para quedar frente a frente — me gustaría que pudieras entender que jamás te he tratado o te he visto como un bebé.

— ¿que quieres decir con eso?

— Eres tan lindo — dijo el mayor colocando su rostro peligrosamente cerca — sólo quiero decir que Walburga tiene toda la razón... lo que quiero hacer contigo no es de hermanos ni es decente...

—Alphard...

— No te preocupes —y se alejó a una distancia segura— te amo de una forma tan poderosa que todavía no podrías entenderlo y por ese amor es que me controlo... pero si te vuelves a alejar de mi no sé lo que podría ser capaz de hacer.

— Deja de decir tonterías...

— Buenas noches mi cisne — y besó la frente de Cygnus antes de huir a su habitación —

Mientras tanto fuera de la sala común Caspar Crouch estaba sobre una de sus rodillas frente a Charis.

— ¡acepto! — grito emocionada antes de dejarse caer sobre los brazos de su ahora prometido —


	7. Sueño

**Perdón por la tardanza, pude haber publicado hace casi dos semanas pero salí con mi familia al rancho unos días... fue una tortura ¡siempre había calor y nada de Internet!**

 _La nieve caía con suavidad desde el cielo tocando con una caricia la cabeza encapuchada de un hombre joven de no más de veinte años que se cubría del frío con un ligero suéter azul marino con gorra, el joven muchacho tomaba su mochila con fuerza mientras contaba los segundos en voz baja y cerraba los ojos._

 _\- Ya he acabado Hyperion - dijo otro joven saliendo de una vieja mansión donde hasta ese momento se habían escuchado gritos - puedes abrir los ojos y dejar de contar._

 _El más bajo hizo caso dejando ver sus resplandecientes ojos azules que chocaron con unos ojos rojos que le miraban con diversión._

 _\- Dejaré que te encargues de guardar esto._

 _El mayor le entregó al de ojos azules un objeto en sus manos que resultó ser un anillo dorado con una piedra negra._

 _\- Tom no puedo hacerlo... mejor ve con Abraxas o con Cygnus... después de todo..._

 _\- Mi querido Hyperion, dadas las circunstancias no confío en nadie más que en ti para esto, sólo recuerda no usarlo jamás -besó tiernamente las manos cerradas en puño del menor - odiaría que te pasará algo._

 _El menor parecía tener miedo pero al final de cuentas terminó abrazando al otro en un acto impulsivo y al hacerlo la manga del suéter de uno de sus brazos se recorrió dejando ver una marca aún rojiza con la apariencia de un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca._

 _\- Gracias por tu lealtad mi querido Hyperion._

Hyperion despertó agitado aún recordando el frío glaciar de aquellos labios y esas manos... y la sádica mirada color sangre que nunca se apartó de su versión más adulta y... los gritos... sobre todo los gritos...

Giró su cabeza al lado derecho de la cama y allí aún se encontraba Tom durmiendo plácidamente tras pasar un largo rato consolándolo por algo que el menor de los Malfoy ni siquiera tubo el valor para decirle. Hyperion miró fijamente a Tom y sintió una punzada al corazón pues Hyperion era tonto pero no ciego ni sordo, el tipo con los ojos rojos definitivamente era un Tom con mayor edad, pero todo aquello no era más que un horrible sueño, estaban allí en la seguridad de la sala común y el mismo chico que le daba la mano para ir a clases no iba a convertirse en ese monstruo ¿verdad? Y si algo malo pasara a él lo alejarían de todo eso como siempre ¿verdad?

Intentó sin mucho éxito dormir nuevamente.

Por otro lado en la cama de al lado y bajo un hechizo de insonorización Cygnus lloraba golpeando una y otra vez su almohada, ¿por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a él? ¿cómo Alphard su querido hermano mayor había terminado confesándose a él? ¿y por qué su corazón no había dejado de latir a un ritmo tan rápido desde que eso pasó? Y Cygnus no era un idiota, en realidad Cygnus era más inteligente que el mismísimo Abraxas Malfoy, y por ello el más chico de la familia Black entendía lo que sentía por Alphard... ¡y sabía que eso estaba completamente mal! No sólo la diferencia de edad era grande y ambos eran hombres (lo que para una familia sangre pura era malo) si no que ¡eran hermanos maldita sea! Cygnus no pudo más que sentirse sucio, terminó abrazando a la almohada que antes había golpeado y se puso a llorar con más intensidad.

\- Tengo que enamorarme de Druella y alejarme de Alphard... es lo que mamá me diría y es mi única opción - comenzó a gimotear haciendo sus sollozos cada vez más grandes, dolía mucho - tengo que hacerlo... debo hacerlo... pero no quiero - sacó el relicario de oro blanco que tenía escondido bajo su camisa dejando ala vista la fotografía de una hermosa mujer que lo saludaba y ella no era precisamente la misma persona que desde hace unos meses ocupaba el lugar al lado del señor Black en el retrato familiar - lo siento mamá, te he fallado y al parecer soy tan estúpido como cree papá, verás... me gusta una persona que no debería gustarme y estoy muy asustado, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, si no te hubieras ido nada de esto estaría pasando ¡por Merlín¡ no te estoy culpando... sólo sé que... tu ya tendrías un plan y... no hay nadie desdé que te fuiste con quien pueda hablar...

Pov Tom

Cuando desperté me encontré con la rara escena de que tanto Hyperion como Cygnus ya estaban despiertos y arreglados, pero más que eso ambos compartían grandes ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Intenté no prestarle mucha atención pues el día anterior estuve toda la tarde y parte de la noche intentando calmar a Hyperion por algo que ni siquiera quiso explicarme, y para como están las cosas probablemente Cygnus estuvo lloriqueando por la misma misteriosa razón... la verdad no quería entrometerme y normalmente hubiera dejado al idiota de turno con complejos de bebé llorar como Magdalena, pero hay algo en Hyperion que me hace cometer tonterías monumentales como: tomarle de la mano, recibir sus abrazos, soportar las amenazas de Abraxas y sus miradas llenas de odio cuando bien podría ser su amigo y ganarme un gran aliado, y claro la última fue consolar a un niñato llorón... es claro que Hyperion me gusta y mucho, bien podría negarlo cómodamente y evitarlo pero eso no es más que una pérdida de tiempo, así que la cuestión no es si me gusta o cuanto si no ¿por qué?

Hyperion es débil, tiene poca inteligencia, no es nada hábil, es molesto, empalagoso, incapaz de llegar a tiempo a algún lugar, parece tener dificultades cuando lee, no escucha advertencias, no sabe seguir instrucciones, es completamente una carga emocional apunto de explotar todo el tiempo... es como tener un bebé: pequeño, bonito y completamente inútil. Yo nunca he soportado a esos malditos mocosos... ¿por qué Hyperion me gustaba tanto? ¿que tenía de especial?

Bueno es verdad, tiene una apariencia única, probablemente sea la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto y aún dejando de lado sus maravillosos ojos simplemente era un ángel caído del cielo. Pero nunca he sido así de superficial... tiene que haber algo que no esté notando a simple vista.

Dejaré está conversación conmigo para después.

La primera clase del día fue historia de la magia. Estuvimos media hora sin hacer nada porque el profesor Binns no se dignaba a aparecer, hasta que vimos un fantasma cruzar el pisaron y todos los presentes se asustaron inmediatamente.

\- Lamentó la tardanza, el día de hoy iniciaremos con Uric el chiflado...

\- Profesor Binns - habló Hyperion levantando la mano izquierda mientras se secaba pequeñas lágrimas con la derecha -

El profesor parecía completamente desconcertado al ver a un alumno levantar la mano en su clase y más fue su asombro al darse cuenta de que alumno se trataba.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo señor Hopper?

\- Yo... - que lindo se ve todo nervioso Hyperion, pero no me gustaban esas lágrimas y parecía que no podía decirle al profesor Binns la evidente situación sin antes sufrir un ataque -

\- Lo que Hyperion trata de decir señor - tenía que intervenir - es que usted parece haber muerto.

Tal vez no fui muy sutil pero ¿de que forma le explicas a una persona que ha muerto? Toda el aula se quedó en silencio mientras el profesor Binns analizaba mis palabras.

\- Señor Hopper vaya a avisar al director Dippet, y señor Duck acompañelo.

Hyperion y Cygnus se pusieron de pie y salieron del aula con rapidez.

\- ¿En qué estaba? Oh si, Uric el Chiflado.

Cygnus tenía razón, ese viejo debía morir aunque claro se refería a que muriera y se quedará en su tumba no que muriera y volviera como fantasma... y su nueva condición lo hacía aún más aburrido que antes, si, es posible.

El director Dippet llegó media hora después siendo acompañado por Cygnus e Hyperion, al parecer el anciano profesor se quedó dormido en la sala de profesores frente a la chimenea y murió. La clase terminó antes gracias al director Dippet quien convenció a Binns de terminar temprano y ayudarlo a organizar su funeral.

Tras lo sucedido Hyperion se quedó el resto del día en la cercanía de Cygnus el cual parecía ser el único que no nos hacía enojar a Abraxas o a mi, es como si de alguna manera supiéramos que entre ellos dos sólo podía haber lugar para una torpe amistad, tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que Cygnus tuviera novia o la sobreprotección que sus hermanos le daban o puede que fuera el aura de color rosa que ambos parecían tener como dijo aquel profesor de adivinación que nos encontramos en el pasillo el otro día. Sea cual fuere la razón a nadie le importó.

Volví a la sala común ya tarde por haberme quedado estudiando en la biblioteca, todo el mundo estaba aún en el gran comedor por lo tanto la sala común estaba vacía.

— Hola Nagini —le dije al verla arrastrarse sobre una de las mesas — ¿por qué no estás con Hyperion?

— _El profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Hyperion que unos chicos se quejaron de mi por miedo_ — me contestó molesta — _y le obligó a dejarme en este lugar hasta que pueda arreglar las cosas._

— Algunas personas son tan idiotas, no te preocupes ya me vengaré por ti y por Hyperion.

— ¿Alguien más sabe que hablas con las serpientes? — preguntó Abraxas saliendo de una esquina oscura acompañado por Walburga, su voz parecía seria más no amenazante — es de mala educación quedarse callado cuando te hacen una pregunta.

— Sólo el profesor Dumbledore e Hyperion.

— Nada que no se pueda arreglar, pero es una lastima que seas un mestizo — dijo Walburga con una voz baja y cara de fastidio — pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te apoyo, pero no cuentes conmigo en el proceso.

Así Walburga salió apresuradamente de la sala común dejándome a solas con mi futuro cuñado.

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre la leyenda de Slytherin?


	8. Miedo

POV Hyperion

Me siento mal...

No estoy seguro del porque, Abraxas dice que es normal cuando te decepcionan... Pero estoy seguro de que ésto no tiene que ver con Dorea, ella aún me hace sentir el estómago revuelto y las manos sudorosas, pero no me deprime que le guste otra persona, ya no desde ese sueño.

Porque desde entonces mi corazón solo duele por culpa de Tom, no quiero verlo convertirse en un monstruo y menos que se alejé de mi. No le tengo miedo, yo lo quiero y... No sé que hacer. Me ha dado jaqueca de tanto intentar pensar en algo y... Yo... ¡No puedo! Nunca ser tan tonto me había hecho sentir tan mal. Talvez no debería ponerme a llorar por un estúpido sueño y menos creer que es real, pero cada vez que me acuerdo y veo a Tom sonreír se me rompe el corazón, esto es demasiado para mi solo pero se lo puedo contar a nadie...

Dejamos de hablar por casi tres meses. De un momento a otro pareció volverse amigo de Abraxas, Druella y Walburga, y entonces sentí que me había vuelto invisible a sus ojos, fue imposible poder llamar su atención, y juro que lo intenté de todas las maneras pero siempre estaba ocupado. De pronto ya no tenía ni a mí hermanito ni a mí amigo, me encontraba solo. No es que no apreciara la compañía de otras personas, pero no era lo mismo.

Y entre Tom más se alejaba, las pesadillas iban creciendo llenándose de nombres, rostros, gritos, y muerte... Sobre todo muerte. Dejé de dormir por miedo, aunque el cansancio solía alcanzarme en clases y provocarme problemas. Pero preferiría quedarme castigado a tener que volver a cerrar los ojos, las pesadillas me persiguieron aún despierto cuando los cerraba por mucho tiempo...

Y mientras todo ésto pasaba el rostro que mostraba Tom en mis sueños comenzaba a volverse real, y aunque mi cerebro no tuviera mucho que dar tenía que ponerme en marcha he intentar hacer algo para detener un futuro que se venía a enormes pasos.

—Hyperion —escuché a alguien llamarme pero no hice caso— ¡Hyperion! Malfoy...

—No me interesa... —respondí al aire sin saber muy bien quién me hablaba, me sentía mareado y demasiado cansado, no podía ni pensar bien—

—¿Cariño, te encuentras bien?

La luz era demasiado brillante, y todo daba vueltas...

—Si.

—No creo que...

Y todo se puso negro. Desperté en la enfermería tras otra horrible pesadilla.

—Oh Hyperion... —volví mi cara hacía la otra persona que me acompañaba y mis lágrimas saltaron cuando descubrí a Tom— gracias al cielo que ya estás despierto...

—¿Tom?

Fue rápido, se puso de pie y se acercó a mí con preocupación en el rostro antes de abrazarme y besarme en la nuca, ésto me demostraba que aún no había perdido a Tom, talvez si luchaba lo suficiente... Podría cambiar las cosas, y me dolió reconocerlo pero mi cabeza hizo click y no pude evitar pensar que el problema debía ser Abraxas.

—¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? Madame Trius dijo que el cansancio por no dormir te ha estado matando, si tenías problemas debiste haberlo dicho antes.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes insomnio o es una clase de reto entre tú y Cygnus que no comprendo?

—¿Cygnus?

—Está en la cama de al lado con sus hermanos, no eres el único con problemas para dormir aparentemente.

—Solo tengo pesadillas. Y dan mucho miedo.

—Existe una poción paran dormir sin sueño si mal no recuerdo.

—Lo sé, y ya lo intenté pero la poción no hace nada.

—Así que eres inmune a lo que te puede ayudar... ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos? Al menos así cuando despiertes ya no tendrás miedo.

—Oh por Merlín si, gracias.

—... —me miró un par de segundos en silencio antes de besarme en la mejilla y sonreír— lamento tanto no haber estado contigo todo éste tiempo, tenía algo en la mente aunque ahora eso puede pasar a segundo plano. Prometo cuidarte bien de ahora en adelante, realmente eres la única persona que me importa y... He estado haciendo las cosas mal.

Abraxas llegó poco después agitado y cansado, también me abrazó y me besó la frente. Fue extraño, le primera vez me molestó tenerlo cerca, pero le sonreí y le expliqué que me sucedió. Ambos me acompañaron hasta nuestra habitación en la sala común pero mi hermano se fue poco después por una cita programada con su novia Amanda

Agradecí en secreto por ello. Y es que ahora me encontraba a solas con Tom mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos en la cama, tenerlo así me daba tanta felicidad... Él me hacía sentir bien, y mi pecho ya no dolía. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello y me deje caer dormido sabiendo que al despertar él estaría allí.

En ésta ocasión no hubo ninguna pesadilla. Sin embargo soñé con algo maravilloso, con nosotros juntos y riendo sentados en una escalinata de la mansión, Tom tomaba mi mano y sonreía con alegría al mirarme con sus perfectos ojos verdes, si, éste si era el futuro que quería.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con el Tom real durmiendo tranquilo.

—Te prometo que nunca te voy soltar, aún si terminas siendo ese tipo malo y sin nariz de mis sueños. Yo siempre te voy a querer Tom, pero... También te prometo que voy a cuidarte y haré todo para que eso no pase. Aún si eso me causa problemas con Abraxas.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Cygnus quien no se veía muy bien, tenía moretones por todas partes y los labios lastimados.

—Ni una palabra a nadie —dijo mirándome y se dirigió a su cama cojeando, se lanzó a ella de cara y cerró las cortinas con un hechizo—


End file.
